Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-174798 (Patent Literature 1) is known in the background art of the technical field. The publication provides a description of “a video playback device comprising additional-information separating means that separates additional information from an incoming video signal, and interpolation-video generating means that generates interpolation video from the video signal and the additional information, and a video playback method comprising the additional-information separating process of separating additional information from an incoming video signal, and the interpolation-video generating process of generating interpolation video from the video signal and the additional information.”